The display device in question is usually arranged in a dashboard or in the region of a dashboard which is situated in the interior of a motor vehicle. The display device has an adjustable monitor which is usually configured as an LCD display.
Display devices of this type can be used for different purposes. This includes the display of navigation information, of vehicle state information or of audio information. The display device often serves not only for the display, but also for inputting information. For this purpose, there can be provision for additional operating elements to be provided on the display device. In various cases, the display device is also configured as a touchscreen for inputting information.
Furthermore, there is provision in the display device in question for it to be possible for the monitor to be adjusted between a parked position and a functional position. For this purpose, the monitor is assigned an adjusting kinematic means which has all the components which are required to adjust the monitor, in particular a monitor mounting means and an adjusting drive. In the case of a monitor which is situated in the parked position, the monitor is usually arranged lowered into the dashboard and is not visible to the vehicle occupants. In the case of a monitor which is situated in the functional position, the monitor is positioned in such a way that the desired information can be read off comfortably by the vehicle occupants.
The known display device (DE 10 2005 052 031 A1), from which the invention proceeds, has an above-described adjusting drive. The adjusting drive is configured as a rack and pinion drive which transmits a linear adjusting movement to the monitor. The monitor is mounted via a joint arrangement in such a way that a pivoting movement is superimposed on the linear movement.
A disadvantage of the known display device is its structural design which does not permit preassembly of individual assemblies of the display device. The time outlay for the assembly is correspondingly high.